


Man Behind The Wolf

by RiverSArting



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: BoyxBoy, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, M/M, Yaoi, fma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSArting/pseuds/RiverSArting
Summary: Roy is a weredog. Or so everyone believes. Roy has a secret that no one can know of, otherwise it could mean the death of him. But what happens when the man he loves gets kidnapped and used as bait to lure him in?





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archive of our own, but this isn't the first time I've written something like this. This was actually inspired by a rp I did with a friend. So I hope you enjoy.

Roy staggered to his feet. The gash on his side was oozing out blood at a fast pace. He was beginning to feel light headed, but his goal remained in his head. ‘Get Jean out of here.’ Roys gaze made its way to the male on the other side of the room, who seemed untouched, but tied down in a helpless way. Three Weredogs blocking Roys path. He growled, his tail lashing from side to side, and his ears going flat against his head. He couldn’t turn here, because then everyone would know his secret. But he was beginning to see he didn't have a choice. He stood no chance against these weredogs in his human form. “Damnit, kill the man! Stop fucking around!” Roys head whipped to the origin of the voice. Miranda stood straight, her eyes narrowed with rage. Roy growled and went to lunge at the woman, but was stopped when a paw brought him down to the ground. He felt a strong pair of jaws wrap around his neck and close down. Roy gasped and cried out. Squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again, seeing Jeans face in the corner of his eye. Afraid. Roy had to make a decision quick, or it will all be over. Roy allowed himself to go limp in the dogs jaws. After a moment the dog unlatched its jaws from around his neck and dropped him. Roy laid still for a moment longer before his eyes flew open, and the transformation had begun.


	2. A Stray

**_Hours earlier..._ **

_Roy stepped inside a large open room, the tile floors carefully polished, and the wooden walls were lined with framed paintings. Many where landscape Oil paintings. Others where Acrylic or watercolor portraits of famous figures throughout history. There were velvet red curtains over the large windows in the rooms as well. Inside was what looked to be a area of study. A desk, papers and books throughout the surface in was looked like chaos. Some rouge papers on the floor as well. The seat was empty. Roy glanced around, Soon finding the man he called 'Master' standing at one of the windows, looking out at the empty streets of Central City. "You summoned me?" Roy spoke. His words were smooth and calm. He held the proper posture and wore a white dress shirt, which was tucked in, wearing black pants and shoes. "Our guest will be here momentarily. I want you to greet him and show him to the study."  replied the man. This man wore a full suit, his short brown hair was slicked back, and his voice was piercing cold. Roy nodded and bowed. As he bowed he felt his collar rub uncomfortably around his neck. "Yes Master."_

_~_

Roy sat against the cement wall of a building in a dark alley. It was pouring rain and the cold rain had soaked him to the bone. shivering. The back of his white shirt was stained red with blood. The rain washing much of the present liquid off him and onto the ground. his neck was red, as if he had been choked, and his side was bleeding badly. Roy couldn't help the whimpers of pain and despair that escaped him. He hugged his knees to his chest. His black tail wrapped around his feet and his ears pinned to his head as his head dropped low. the water dripping from the ends of his short, onyx colored hair. His back stung painfully. A weredog doesn't naturally live long once kicked out of it's home. A weredog is dependent on their masters for shelter and warmth. Wild ones are rare to find. Now Strays. that's a different story. Strays were weredogs that got kicked out. and ended up in Roy's situation. Cold and hungry on the streets. And is someone didn't help them, then the government would find them and get put into shelters, or they would die on the streets. Others, if are seen being violent or even act upon the violence, then they would be put down.

Roy hard foot steps among the tapping of the rain. Roy looked up as the footsteps stopped in front of him. Roy saw a tall man. About the same age as Roy. He wore a black v-neck t-shirt, with blue jeans and black shoes. The male had short blonde, yet messy hair, with crystal blue eyes. He looked at the guy. "Need some help?" He asked. His voice seemed gentle. The male must have known than to just approach a stray. He knelt down, and held his hand out to Roy. Roy could tell by his expression that this male was concerned for his well being. probably because of the Blood staining his white shirt, which now seemed translucent as the rain soaked through his shirt and skin. Roy was hesitant. Should he really trust this guy? Did he really have a choice? After a long hesitant moment, Roy shakily reached out and grabbed the males hand. His skin was cold, like Roy's, probably from being out in the rain. The male pulled Roy to his feet, in which Roy staggered at first. It didn't take him long to lean on the man for support. The blonde man was kind enough to let him, despite the blood that covered Roy's shirt and most definitely get on the mans clothes as well. He wrapped an arm around Roy to help hold him up. "Whats your name?" The man asked, glancing at Roy as they slowly trekked through the rain to a small looking home. "R-Roy Mustang.." he replied quietly, his gaze staying on the ground. "Hmm. Nice name. Well Roy, the names Jean. Jean Havoc." He replied, giving the raven haired male a small smile. Roy gave him a small nod. "Nice to meet you.." Roy responded, his gaze finding the ground once more.

Jean walked with Roy to a small home, unlocking the door, he helped Roy inside then got Roy to the couch. "Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Jean instructed. Roy looked up at him, then nodded. slowly, he removed his shirt and turned over, lying with his back facing up. Now with the shirt off, and in proper light, the wounds on Roy's back and side were clearly visible. His back was crisscrossed with lash marks and gashes. A large bite mark was on his side, bleeding badly as well. Most likely from another weredog. Jean furrowed his brow, and headed to the kitchen to get the first aid kit from under the kitchen sink. He brought the first aid kit back to the living area, kneeling beside Roy and opened up the kit. "Try and keep still. I'm going to clean you wounds." Jean instructed. Roy nodded and gripped lightly on the couch cushions, his ears folded back as he waited quietly. Suddenly he felt a sting as pain shot through his back. He hissed and buried his face into the couch, soon whimpering. Jean had started dabbing a moist towel with alcohol on it. Jean did this to clean the blood and any bacteria that maybe in the wounds. Cleaning the bite up was much more painful for Roy than the many gashes on his back. Roy was relieved when Jean was done cleaning the wounds and wrapped his back with thick white bandages. Once given the okay, Roy slowly sat up, wincing as he did so. He leaned on the arm on the chair, rather than sitting back. Jean had put the first aid kit away and returned with a glass of water for Roy, handing him the glass. Roy gave Jean a nod in thanks, sipping from it. But then he realized how thirsty he was, and finished the glass in seconds. Jean chuckled. "I suppose your hungry as well?" he asked, taking the glass from Roy, who nodded quickly. Jean Smiled slightly and went back to the kitchen. He pulled out some left over meatloaf and heated it up for Roy. Meanwhile, Roy scanned the room he was in. It was small, but welcoming. There was a T.V. along the wall, and a coffee table in front of the couch. There was a window behind the couch with a curtain. Roy's ears perked as he heard Jean return with food. His lips  curling into a small smile. His tail wagged slightly at the smell of food. "Eat up." Jean said, handing the plate over to Roy. Roy took a bite. His face lit up and he finished the rest of it off in minuets. Jean chuckled, he took the plate to the sink then returned to Roy on the couch. "So do you mind if I ask what happened?" Jean asked curiously. Roy frowned and looked down, His ears folding back and his tail laying still now. Jean took the silence as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it, so he dropped it. "Never mind then. I'm sure you're tired." He then said and stood up, offering a hand to a Roy. "Luckily for you, I have a spare room." He said, pulling Roy to his feet. Roy looked up at Jean and nodded in thanks as Jean showed Roy to the spare room. "My room is right down the hall. Holler if you need anything." He said, then left Roy to get settled for bed. Roy had closed the door. He saw there were some clothes in the closet. Maybe older clothes that didn't fit Jean anymore? Well either way, Roy decided to see if they fit, So he got out of his wet clothes and at least put on a button down shirt from the closet. The blue shirt was about his size, and it smelled Like Jean as well. Roy could help but smile softly at the scent. He got into bed carefully in that shirt and his boxers, yawning as he laid on his side and pulled the blankets over his head. He was exhausted, and fell asleep rather quickly.


	3. Greatful Pup

_Roy looked around, his ears flattening against his head. "Where am I?" He asked himself. His voice echoed among the darkness. Roy walked forward, looking for something, anything that might tell Roy where he was. After a few long moments he felt a sudden breeze pull him back. Roy gasped as he stumbled backwards, landing on the cold hard ground beneath him. Roy looked up as a new setting. He was now in a dark room. Maybe a basement? The walls were stone. There was no windows and a single steel door. On the opposite side of the room, there was a figure, chained to the wall, his back facing Roy. Roy was able to make out ears and a tail among the masculine looking shape, as well as the quiet sound of whimpering. Roy stood up and cautiously moved closer, now able to see deep cuts and gashes on the males back as well as a nasty bite on his side. Blood dripping from the wounds onto the floor. Roy's eyes widened as something clicked. He staggered back and turned. He gasped as he came face to face with a older male. Roy's eyes widened. "M-Master.." he murmured, frozen. Eyes wide with fear. The man seemed to see right through him. When Roy blinked, he found himself facing a wall. He tried to move but found he was now chained to the wall. His ears folded back as he listened. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. And to think I had such high hopes for you." Roy begun to shake at the sickeningly calm tone. Roy could hear something make contact with the ground a_ _nd it caused him to flinch. "Seems I've got no use for mutts who don't do as they're told." The male added before the crack of a whip was heard, and a sharp pain erupted from his back where he was struck. Roy's back arched and his head flew back, as he cried out in pain._

_~_

"Roy? Roy wake up!" Roy shot up out of bed, his eyes wide. He panted heavily, in a cold sweat. Roy was gripping at the bed sheets until his knuckles were white. "Roy? Whats wrong? I could hear you crying and whimpering from my room." Roy found himself trailing his gaze to Jean, who was sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him with a rather concerned look plastered on his face. Roy's ears flattened against his head and his gaze trailed to the alarm clock on the night stand beside the bed. 4:30 a.m. Roy then let his head drop. " I'm sorry for waking you." Roy said, his voice was quiet but sounded shaken up. Jean tilted his head to the weredog. "No, don't worry about that. I just want to be sure you're okay." Jean answered quickly. "Was it a bad nightmare?" Jean then asked softly, placing a hand on Roy's tense one. Roy didn't bother to look up at Jean, letting out multiple shaky breaths to try and calm his racing heart. "M-More like a bad memory..." Roy mumbled quietly, his hair just barely covering his eyes. Jean frowned at the statement. "Can't be good then hm?" Roy didn't respond to Jean this time. It was a long few minuets of uncomfortable silence before Roy spoke again. "I think I can sleep again." The male said quietly and looked at Jean, forcing a small smile. Though Jean could see right through it, he didn't question Roy. Instead he simply nodded and stood up. "Alright. Goodnight Roy." He said and headed to the door. "Have a good night." Roy replied and laid back down once Jean had left the room. He sighed rather heavily and stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours before he managed to drift off to sleep once again.

It was 9 '0 clock in the morning and Roy was awake, dressed in what he could find, which was a deep blue v-neck shirt and a pair of old jeans. Roy didn't look half bad, considering he was using the clothes in the guest room closet. He had cleaned up the place a bit and begun cooking, humming to himself as he did so. He had decided earlier that morning to pay Jean back for the kindness he had shown. Roy was cooking a breakfast dish using what he had found in the refrigerator and cupboards, Roy hadn't realized Jean had woken up, and was standing in the entrance way to the kitchen, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in just his boxers and a barely buttoned up shirt. Roy had turned to grab a plate, seeing Jean from the corner of his eye, he jumped. "J-Jean!! S-Sorry I didn't mean to use you're stove without permission!" He exclaimed quickly and bowed low to the male. Jean raised a brow. "No, no, It's quite alright. I was just wondering what you were cooking there. looks good." He commented. Roy looked up. "You were..? Well, in that case.." Roy then stood up straight and started serving the food. "Its cooked Asparagus that's cut up with potato and Mushroom hash. And to add on top, a cooked sunny side up Egg." Roy answered, handing the prepared plate to Jean. "It's a recipe I earned a while back ago. And one of my favorite dishes to cook." He added, smiling slightly. He watched as Jean took the plate and sat down, slowly taking a bite. He was pleased to see that Jean was now smiling and eating the meal he had prepared for him. "This is fantastic!" Jean exclaimed. Roy smiled. "Well? What are you waiting for? Grab yourself some and eat." Jean said. Roy looked at Jean and nodded. "Okay." He responded and made himself a plate and sat at the other end of the table, and ate his share. Keeping quite as he did so. 

When Roy was done eating and cleaning up after insisting to do so, He sat down on the floor in front of Jean, who was on the couch. Jean tilted his head to the side. "What are you doing? you can sit on the couch if you want." Jean said. Roy glanced up at him. "Wait, I can?" He asked. "I was always told it was impolite for weredogs to sit anywhere other than the floor." Roy then said. Jean raised a brow. "Who told you such a ridiculous notion?" He asked. "My previous Master.." Roy answered and looked away, his ears folding back. "Well that bastard was fucking around with you. It's perfectly fine for you to join me up here on the sofa." Jean answered and grabbed Roy's hand, pulling him up onto the couch. "So whats the big Idea with doing all the cleaning earlier?" Jean then asked once Roy was comfortable.  Roy looked at Jean. "Well, It's a way of me saying 'Thank you." He answered in reply. Jean nodded, seeming to understand. "I see." He responded, placing a hand on Roy's. "You know you down owe me anything. It was just the human thing to do." He answered, giving a small smile to the male. Roy looked at him, seeing his slight smile and nodding, smiling himself a bit. "Thanks, but its only natural for me. I am a weredog." "Yea, suppose you are right there." Jean chuckled lightly. Roy chuckled with him. "Well once your more healed I can take you outside. Hows that sound?" Jean then said. Roy looked at him. "Well about that..." He started and pulled off the shirt he was wearing to reveal his back. Roy had taken off the bandages earlier that morning. The gashes and bite were already scarring over. "I heal quickly." He answered. Normal weredogs didn't heal this quickly. yea they healed quicker than humans, but not like this. Jean looked at Roy's scarring back with wide eyes. "How-" "I'm just a little bit different." Roy answered quickly and threw the shirt back on. "So uh.. now that that's out of the way.." Roy said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at Jean. Jean shook his head and turned is gaze to Roy. "Oh, yea. well then, a walk it is."


End file.
